


Discovery

by shokubu



Series: Crack family time [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, M/M, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubu/pseuds/shokubu
Summary: Kuran Juri accidentally walked in on her son, Kuran Kaname kissing a... Guy! She then told her husband, Kuran Haruka about it.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Kuran Haruka/Kuran Juri
Series: Crack family time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> From ffn.  
> AN: This if Kaname's parents didn't die like in the manga and Yuki isn't turn into a human. . Also I'm too nervous for my big exam so I wrote something to calm myself down and take my mind off the stress. I'll be updating other fic soon. Wait till my exam end. Peace.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.  
> Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia  
> Enjoy!

"I think Kaname is gay, dear."

Out of the blue, one day while drinking tea with her husband, Juri mumbled this over her cup. She seemed calm; almost as if she was making a joke.

However Juri wasn't the type to come straight out with a joke. She always laughed and giggled.

Haruka sipped his tea. "Which Kaname?"

"Our son, Kaname." Again she said this with a straight face before taking another sip of her tea.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, our Yuki is a girl Juri."

Kaname and Yuki had showed a big attraction towards each other ever since they were young therefore Haruka and Juri had gotten them both engaged to one another.

Juri pouted at her husband, placing her cup on the table. "Of course I know that." she replied, stating the obvious.

Haruka however still didn't get where the conversation was heading. "Then?

Juri took a deep breath. She was still coming to terms with her new discovery. "Kaname is dating a guy. I saw him kissing some boy the other day."

She didn't really mind. The two boys had looked really cute together. However at the time they seemed like they were fighting… or maybe it was just her imagination.

Haruka's voice jerked her out of her thoughts. "... I thought he liked Yuki."

Juri rolled her eyes. "That was ages ago. It was only a little crush on both sides dear."

Haruka put down his cup, blinked a few time and stared at his wife. He opened his mouth and slowly as if to understand better. "... So our Kaname like someone else?"

Juri nodded. "Yes dear."

He again spoke slowly. "... which he's dating right now?"

Juri placed a delicate finger on her chin, in thought. "I don't know but they were kissing so yes."

"... and he's a guy?"

"Yes dear."

There was a moment of silence before Haruka folded his arms across his chest. "Well he'd better be using condoms then."

**Author's Note:**

> END  
> kudos please  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
